Batteries used in vehicles may be monitored using various sensors to determine physical properties of the battery. Temperature of a battery can be approximated by a thermistor on the bus bar attached to a battery. Battery cell voltage can be measured using a chip that may be multiplexed to a plurality of battery cells, connected with physical wiring, and drawing electrical power from the battery cell itself. Current measurement can be done using a Hall Effect current sensor that generates a difference in electric potential across the sides of a current-carrying conductor that is connected to the battery. As there is a desire to increase efficiency of vehicles powered by batteries, improved data regarding battery physical state may result in improved performance.